


Not a Story the Republic would tell you

by MarMarTheBunBun



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Confederacy of Independent Systems point of view, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMarTheBunBun/pseuds/MarMarTheBunBun
Summary: Just the backstory of my Droid OC, I hope it helps you sympathize a bit more with droids, if not, at least I expect it to be a fun experience.Most characters will die, don't expect anyone to survive except important characters or the protagonist, however expect heavy damage





	1. Only the will of the Force

I have woken up, I can't hear anything, I have all this information in my head about a war and droids, I can see a Chiss woman standing at the door trying to secure it, she is moving me to another room far from that door, I can sense my audio receptors booting up.

“Listen carefully, the Republic is near by, I’m going to give you time to transfer all of the facilities control to you, you need to hide until someone retakes the planet, don't try to follow me” she gives me a blaster as she activates manually my arms and legs “You are the son I could never have” she is my creator I must protect her but her orders don't allow me to.

She is grabbing a DL-44 blaster and heading towards the door, I can't help her, my programming says I need to follow all her orders, she is opening the door, I can hear some people shouting outside of the door and some marching, she passed through the doors and sealed them, I can hear blaster fire, I have almost downloaded all the controls of the facility, she is going alongside whatever is marching, I can hear her giving orders.

“Data transfer complete, have a nice day” I can hear a voice in the data ports say, I can see through the cameras on the facility, she is leading a group of B1s against a bunch of clone troopers, two Magnaguards are walking on hallway towards her to help her, this is all going well, however the cameras outside aren't working, I need to have visual information.

“Uhm sir!” I can hear a B1 outside the doors, I will open the doors to him “Thanks sir” he says in a squeaky voice

“What is it?” I say as I read the maps of the facility trying to find somewhere safer and with more options to defend

“I am here to inform you that the planet is under attack of Republic forces, there are hidden tunnels under the facility to travel towards a safe point, however there is secret information that needs to be retrieved”


	2. Inspiring greatness in others

Great, now I have to retrieve all of the servers information, there’s not enough space inside me to retrieve everything, according to the map of the facility there’s must be several astromechs that can store all of the data.

 

Interesting, there seems to be deactivated combat droids around,seven B1s, Eight B2s, two Magnaguards and six droidekas, this shall do it, I’ll send them to my location.

 

According to the B1, their name is 5055, they showed me where the tunnels are in the map.

 

We head outside of the room, there aren’t any clones left in the building, this should be easy.

 

Just before I head to the next room I notice a window in the hallway, I poke my head through it, then I see her, the scientist that built me, I don’t know who she is, but she is like a calming presence, she seemed caring towards me, very calm in explaining everything to me and very compassionate, then I see it, a LAAT gunship is heading towards her and before I could warn her... They killed her and the entire group of droids along with some civilians that were marching against this oppressive force, quickly before the ship can turn around to their next target I order a B2 battledroid that just arrived to shoot the ship down with one well placed missile.

 

I can’t believe I lost her, I need to learn her name, she after all is the person who built me, I feel cold and empty, as if I lost the most important thing in the galaxy yet I need to complete the goal she set me to do and end the person responsible for this attack.

 

Before any surviving clones left the LAAT I order the rest of the B2s to shoot their missiles at them destroying anything that remained in the ship.

 

Quickly moving to complete our objective, we move through the facility, everything seems destroyed, some other scientists are dead, not wanting to waste anytime we continue moving, there seems to be a group of Clone commandos entering the building.

 

We finally arrived at the server room, luckily there’s a Astromech droid and a Protocol droid there, it’s an ODX protocol droid and a T3-I2, both of these were relatively common during the old republic, they will need upgrades, it seems their speakers are broken, that too will need repairs.

 

After connecting to them to tell them the mission T3-I2 quickly connects to the servers and stores all of the data in there, most of it are designs for droids, my design isn’t in there according to the droid.

 

The Commando Clones are very near by, encountering them will be inevitable, that said, there is a prototype Electrostaff in the next room, I quickly open the door and what I find is beautiful.

 

It’s an electrostaff covered in cortosis, it has two vibroblades attached to it on both ends, they are retractable to be unpredictable and the most useful tool, one end has a blaster attached to it.

 

Quickly grabbing the electrostaff, I head to the server room, then I move towards the blast door to the hallway, motioning to the droids to hide in the room where the electro staff used to be, I wait for the Commando Clones.


	3. Overconfidence is carelessness

The droid stabs the first clone commando as it’s entering, the vibroblade mounted on the electrostaff piercing through his armor, the other clone commandos react by shooting at the droid, their shoots deflected at the walls by an incorporated shield generator, he swings his electrostaff at them.

 

“Come on, it’s just a droid, we have defeated them before, this isn’t something new” The clone commando which the droid assumes to be the leader because of his black and red coloring.

 

The droid grabs him by the throat breaking his neck with his hands, the other two clone commandos walk towards the droid from behind his back, luckily for him the two magnaguards managed to stun them fast enough for him to stab them in the neck, he grabs their guns and keeps them in his waist.

 

The other droids get out of where they were hiding “You two, grab the bodies, we can’t let other clones see them, go to the tunnels, 5055 will guide you, I already gave him the instructions” the droid says as he starts walking to the hallway “I’ll go activate any other droids that might be in here”

 

The droids nod as the drood starts walking throughout the hallways, he grabs finds a QT astromech and activates it, sending them to the tunnels, he continues walking until he finds a TC-14 and activates it, according to the scanners, is the only droid left, he guides them towards the tunnels.

 

5055 and the other droids start walking inside the tunnels, they hear some footsteps, the Magnaguards look back and activate their night vision, luckily is just the droid and the two new droids.

 

They continue walking in the tunnels, the Droid loses control of the facility once they are getting to the new facility, the droid decided to blow the tunnel up with help of a B2 battledroid missile launcher, as they arrive in the facility, Eighties decides to walk around it, searching for anyone there, luckily is just a bunker.

 

There he receives a transmission “Attention to any CIS operative in the planet, stop hiding and face the republic, you will be judged with mercy”

 

The droid's programming doesn’t let him do it, however he sees outside the window in the hidden bunker and sees that all droid units left are destroyed “That isn’t mercy” He whispers as he receives a transmission directly to his commlink “CIS unit in muunilinst, help is about to arrive, this planet is vital for the CIS, you are expected to help in retaking the planet, you will be immediately ascended to general if you manage to retake your part of the city"


	4. Retaking Muunlist

As the droid hears the transmission he decides that he need to climb up the ranks quickly to avenge the Chiss woman and the droids that the republic lied to.

 

As the droid looks around the bunker he notices the republic forces are leaving to fight something else, this is their chance to leave the bunker “Sir… what should we call you?” 5055 says with its squeaky B1 voice

 

The droid looks at his current squad noticing he has Eight combat droids “Eights”

 

The B1 nods “Alright Eighties Sir”

 

Eighties decides to ignore the added letters and climbs out with them towards the broken city, he notices a small number of AAT tanks already piloted by droids “You, I need you to follow me” he orders

 

“Roger Roger” the B1s inside the tank respond

 

“Do you know if there are any artillery or hellfire droids around?” Eighties keeps walking down the street ordering a formation through private droid network to his squadron

 

“Negative sir”

 

“I thought as much” He looks at the clones that are just in the street in front of him, he orders the AATs to position themselves on the sides of the streets, the B1s behind the armor with the taller B2s behind, he orders the magnaguards and Droidekas to go inside the buildings

 

“We have clankers!” a clone screams and starts shooting at them, the clones coming quickly towards them, a Rocketeer is being covered by the other clones as the droids fire trying to defend their position

 

Unknown to the clones there are Magnaguards and destroyer droids exiting from the buildings just behind them, the relatively small squadron of clones is surrounded and quickly gunned down, as Eighties keeps walking he encounters a probe droid, he orders it to inform him of the battlefield, apparently his current area includes the lab he was in, there is a group of hellfire droids near and B1s with sniper rifles on some buildings, the clone troopers are moving towards their Outpost, the two Jedi on the planet already left as they had another mission, only a small handful of clones and a small blockade fleet on the planet

 

As Eighties Droid brain analyzes the data of the battlefield he quickly orders the probe droid to send the map to the other droids quickly moving troops into position, he uses the advantage of the battlefield being a city, he puts the Droidekas in the high ground on second floors, putting the B2s with rockets aiming towards the front line of the enemy and the tanks and artillery on the streets, he hope the snipers and explosions will quickly run down the enemy, after all they no longer have artillery

 

As the enemy approaches Eighties optics adjust to watch the enemy from a tall building, he orders his troops to fire at the clones the hellfire holding their missiles but the AATs and smaller droids firing down on the incoming clones, the floor is a mess as death clones quickly fall to the floor, as the clone troopers attempt to take cover he uses the advantage of the missiles from the hellfire droids to land them on top of them securing the area for the moment

 

He communicates with the ship on orbit “I have secured the city of any Republic forces, my probe droid informs me that the Jedi and more skilled clone troopers left the planet” Eighties informs the captain of the ship

 

“Excellent, you will be promoted to captain under orders of count Dooku, we are sending a transport to your position, I hope you can help us up here” the captain says as he hangs the call, Eighties has little information on Count Dooku, his curiosity has risen

 

A few minutes pass before the small sheathipede transport arrives, Eighties, 5055 and the two Magnaguards get into the sheathipede transport, apparently it is an automated one, a rare modification only the highest profile executives of corporations such as the Banking clan use

 

As the ship ascends into orbit he sees the fight, a escort of Vulture droid is defending then as they get into the big Lucrehulk class starship, entering he notices the organic crew seems weirded out a droid was the one to get a promotion, but nonetheless they guide him towards the bridge


End file.
